


Underneath the Christmas Lights

by MallBRATgrl_911 (hvcutie)



Series: Stonathan Week 2017 [6]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Secret Santa, but it’s Cute, happy holidays, kinda cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvcutie/pseuds/MallBRATgrl_911
Summary: Steve gets Jonathan for secret Santa and he of course knows that Jonathan’s passionate about photography so when he sees an ad for the new Canon RC-760 he knew he had to get it for Jonathan. It was expensive but he could afford it. So he gets it and carefully wraps in and hopes to god that Jonathan never finds out he’s the one who got it for him. Mainly because it might make his crush on the younger boy too obvious.





	Underneath the Christmas Lights

It was December 1st and everyone was gathered in the Byers’s house, happy and joyous with the holiday season. Joyce was holding Hopper’s hat that was currently filled with everyone’s names in it, “Alright so we’re gonna do a secret Santa and the goal is to get whoever’s name you pull something thoughtful, to show them that you care. But of course don’t tell anyone who you got,” She went around the room and everyone pulled a name out of those hat.

When Steve reached in he pulled out a piece of folded paper and looked at the name, Jonathan. He tried not to smile, he knew exactly what he was going to get the younger boy. He had seen this camera, a Canon RC-760, and had really wanted to get it for Jonathan, knowing how passionate he was about photography. The problem had been he was afraid that it would be seen as odd.

Sure they were friends, but it was a pretty expensive gift. It wasn’t like Steve couldn’t afford it and he wanted Jonathan to have the best he could get, because it’s what he deserved. But if he doesn’t know who it’s from then it won’t be so weird and maybe it won’t make his crush on him so obvious.

So as soon as he could he went to the store and bought the camera and decided it’d be best if he had it wrapped at the store. He had the wrapper right the tag to go on it as well, “To: Jonathan From: You’re Secret Santa”. He smiled proudly at the gift and hid it away until the day he was meant to put it under the tree.

When Christmas Eve came around everyone was once again at the Byers’s house, there was festive decorations and music playing along with sweet deserts. Everyone snuck their gift under the secret Santa tree, hoping no one saw them work their gift on one the table where the small tree rested.

Mike had come up to him and tried to figure out who he had, more specifically if he had him. Steve just shook his head and told him, “Listen, Wheeler, I’m not telling you who’s secret Santa I am, and especially if it’s you or not. You’ll just have to get your gift and take a guess.” Mike and groaned and went to interrogate someone else.

Jonathan chuckled from beside him, “He gave me the same drill, he’s determined to find out who got his name. Did it at the party on the first too, but you peeled out of there pretty quickly, “Yeah, I had a list for whatever I’d get the person I’d get whoever I got. When I saw the name I got excited because, well, I actually get excited about giving people gifts.” Jonathan laughed, “Cute,” he leaned in to whisper, “Between you and me, I’m the one who got Mike’s name and I didn’t get his gift until the other day because I just had no idea what to get him.”

Steve laughed at that, “What’d you end up getting him?” Jonathan shrugged, “Some comics I knew he didn’t have, figured he’d love it.” Steve laughed, “Funnily enough that’s what I saw gonna get him too if I got his name.”

Everyone talked and enjoyed the warm festive feeling surrounding them before Joyce announced it was time for secret Santa! Hopper is gonna hand out the gifts.  
The kids were the most excited. Steve was happy that there were other gifts that were also kind of expensive so his wouldn’t obviously stick out.

Eleven was gifted a few boxes of Eggo’s which no one was surprised about, but she loved it. Will got some nice art supplies. Mike loved his comics that Jonathan got him. Lucas got a new pair of Converse, Steve remembered that his favorite pair had broke not too long ago. Dustin got given a homemade Dart stuffed animal with a few 3 Musketeers bars, it was cute and funny. Joyce got a gold necklace with her name on it. Nancy got pearl earrings, Steve couldn’t tell. Hopper got a framed picture of him El wearing his hat and smiling, it was taken by Jonathan but he knew it couldn’t be from him. Then he got Farrah Fawcett hair spray, to which he told Dustin he was gonna beat his ass.

When Jonathan opened his gift from Steve he had gasped and smiled, Steve’s heart swelled with warmth at the smile. Nancy leaned in and said, “I know it was you who got him that camera.” Steve raised his eyebrows, “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Nancy.” Nancy hummed, “Sure you don’t,” Steve just smiled in return.

Steve leaned against the door frame as he watched Jonathan take pictures with his new camera. He smiled as Jonathan turned to him and said, “Smile, Harrington.” Steve of course couldn’t help but let a warm smile cross over his face and Jonathan snapped a picture of him.

Jonathan smiled and walked up to him and said, “It looks like someone’s caught under the mistletoe.” Steve looked up to see that he was, in fact, standing under mistletoe, “Well I’ll be damned,” Jonathan smiled before saying, “You know the rules, Harrington, and it looks like it’s my responsibility to kiss you.” Steve nodded, “Oh is that right now?” Jonathan hummed, “Yep,” he leaned in and peck the older boy on the lips before whispering, “Thank you for the camera, Steve, I love it.”

Steve blushed and looked down, “How’d you know it was me?” Jonathan smirked, “Because of the way your face lit up when you saw me open the gift. It was almost like you were opening the gift instead.” Steve blushed, “You caught me there,” Jonathan just shook his head with a laugh, “You know, Nancy is right; you’re an idiot, Steve Harrington.” Then he kissed Steve again, but this time it wasn’t because of the mistletoe.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this and all my other fics for Stonathan Week! Have a happy holidays!


End file.
